Drebin 893
Drebin 893 is a supporting character from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He was one of the many members of a group called "Drebin", a huge network of underground gun launderers who replaced ID chips in guns so they could by use by anyone. He also offers support to Solid Snake for guns, items and more for the various battles. He is voiced by Khary Payton. History Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In 2014, Drebin met Solid Snake early on in the latter's mission in the Middle East, and told him about his gun laundering activities, claiming to be an employee at ArmsTech Security. After giving Snake an M4 Custom as a "welcoming gift," he told Snake about the war economy, and how one day it will plunge the entire world into war. Drebin also provided Snake with an injection of nanomachines so that he could operate any weapons he might purchase from him, though he secretly infected him with a new strain of FOXDIE, which was programmed to kill former Patriot members Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Drebin next met Snake when he went to rescue Naomi Hunter from Liquid's base in South America, where told him about the Beauty and the Beast Unit, as well as the true nature of the Patriots' AI network. During this time, Little Gray smoked a cigarette of Snake's after swiping it and later gestured for another, though Drebin did not allow it. After Snake defeated Laughing Octopus, Snake called Drebin and accused him of both spying on him as well as injecting Snake with FOXDIE. Although Drebin admitted to spying on him, with preference to it being called "customer data management", he denied knowledge about injecting Snake with FOXDIE, and cited that it would be to his own benefit to keep Snake alive than kill him. Drebin later came to Snake and Naomi's rescue when Naomi was seconds away from being taken by Vamp. He also came to the aid of Snake, and Meryl Silverburgh's Rat Patrol in Eastern Europe after they were nearly killed by Liquid Ocelot upon successfully hijacking the Sons of the Patriots System. In addition, beforehand, he had disabled the ID lock on Raging Raven's Milkhor grenade launcher for Snake, under the condition that he gain possession of it after the end of his mission. Later, Drebin reunited with Snake and Otacon on board the USS Missouri. There, he offered Snake a discount on his weapons due to the slump in sales caused by the SOP System's inactivation. He was also the one who supplied the Missouri with catapults that would be used to launch Solid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, and Johnny Sasaki onto Outer Haven, Liquid Ocelot's warship, and also supplied some guns and ammunition to Johnny. Following the Patriots' destruction, Drebin arrived at the wedding of Meryl and Johnny Sasaki, and unveiled several champagne bottles and doves as part of a magic trick. Later on, Drebin revealed to Otacon that he had been ordered by the Patriots themselves to help Snake and Rat Patrol succeed in their mission to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. The Patriots did not conceive that their system of global control would be taken offline thanks to Sunny, Naomi and their FOXALIVE computer virus. He also explained that he and all of the other Drebins in the world had taken over the gun laundering business and formed their own "company," called DREBINS, and thus didn't have any hard feelings for Snake or Otacon for shutting down the Patriots. Drebin then became drunk, due to his alcohol-moderating nanomachines now being inactive, and commented on what the future likely held following the end of the war economy, with the United Nations playing a more important role in the world. The FOXDIE virus that Drebin had used to infect Snake was discovered to have supplanted the mutated original strain in his body. This prevented the threat of an epidemic that the mutated strain had posed, ensuring that Snake did not need to kill himself prior to his death from advanced aging. Gallery DrebinMGS4.jpg|Drebin and Little Gray Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters